


You Need Me

by Polarbearski



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mental Breakdown, Possessive Behavior, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbearski/pseuds/Polarbearski
Summary: Cal gets captured and made into exactly what Trilla wants him to be. Needy, eager to please, but most importantly hers.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this for fun. Short start but my next chapters will be longer :)

The Ninth Sister is dead. Well at least Cal hopes she is. Honestly, there is a real possibility that she cheats death, but Cal is an optimist. He’s heading back to the Mantis when a dark figure appears before him. 

“Trilla” gasps Cal as he freezes in fear. She stands tall and her all black uniform sticks out of the lush forest surrounding them. Trilla is wearing her helmet giving no hints her face could give in this moment. She is ecstatic. She blocks the padawan she’s been hunting for some time from his escape, and when she defeats him there is a newly opened spot on the inquisitorius for him.

“Why are you still surprised to see me?” she asks sarcastically, “You should know by now, I always find my prey.” Cal flinches at her sharp tone. 

“And you should know by now, I always escape my hunter” Cal chides back. He knows she finds him wherever he goes, but he won’t let her have any wins here. She has more training and experience so Cal refuses to give her any mental dominance over him. “So why don’t we move this along. Go ahead and try to kill me so I can slip away once again.”

Trilla is smiling heavily. The only reason she lets herself smile is because this frustrating redhead can’t see it under her helmet. His false courage is intoxicating, and she cannot wait to destroy it. “Oh Cal,” Trilla starts, “I’m not going to kill you.” Cal is visibly confused, his eyebrows furrow. Trilla drinks it all in. He can act tough all he wants but she knows he’s just a scared boy. No matter, she’ll turn him into exactly what she wants. “I’m going to keep you, make you one of us.” If Trilla liked his look before she loves it now. The boy can’t control himself or his emotions. She can read them off his face like a book. His pale cheeks turning bright red, his bright green eyes squinting in rage, and lips parting exposing his gritting teeth.

Cal can’t even come up with a proper retort to her. He just attacks her in a flurry of unrestrained lightsaber swings. Even though the Jedi are not to use their anger as fuel for their fights, Cal can’t control himself right now. He isn’t a Jedi fighting for justice he is a man fighting to keep his freedom.

Trilla keeps her cool against the barrage of his attacks. Her extensive training over the years proves to be her most valuable ally. She defends herself then counter attacks, and repeats and repeats until both her and the boy get worn down. When they part for a second staring each other down, weapons ready to attack, Cal whispers something to BD who then hops off his shoulder and runs off. Then charges Trilla once more, but he was too tired from his fight with Ninth and now this to be effective. Trilla uses his weakness to her advantage and force pushes him hard into a nearby tree. Cal’s head hits the trunk making an audible crack, and Trilla approaches his unconscious body and kneels. “I’m going to have with you, Cal”

___________________  
Later on the Mantis  
___________________

Cere and Greez are waiting on the Mantis starting to get worried over the lack of a certain spunky padawan. “The kid should be back by now, right?” The Latero asks with fear lacing his voice and his hands twisting each other.  
“I can’t reach him on the comms” Cere says as she paces the ship, “Kashyyyk isn’t the same as we left it last time. Imps are crawling everywhere.” She’s trying to calm herself down but all she did is make her and the captain even more worried.

Greez stared out the open door towards the jungle, “Well I know one thing for sure. The kid can handle himself and then some.” As he said it outloud he felt a little weight lift from his chest, but just as fast it was lifted ten times more was put on him. He saw the little droid that never left Cal’s side making its way to the Mantis, alone. “Oh no,” he said hopelessly, “Cere look.”

Cere rushed to the open door as BD ran up the ramp. “BD where is Cal?” Cere practically shouted. Then the droid sounded off a series of beeps that only made sense to Cere who promptly fell back into the couch unable to stand any longer.

“W-What it say?” Greez asks, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

“It’s a message from Cal. He killed Ninth, but Trilla found him.” She took a deep breath, “He said he wasn’t in good enough shape to fight again.” Cere dropped her head into her hands in shame. She lost yet another padawan. She knows what Trilla is going to put him through and it isn’t pretty. She will find him, she will save him, she will not fail him.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea whats going on here, but I hope you enjoy it.

Cal had been on Nur for almost four weeks now. His days were filled exactly how he expected them to be. Endless torture followed by some ‘turn to the dark side’ rhetoric he could barely comprehend in his hollow state. He could barely keep his eyes open, but every time he tried to sleep terrible dreams plagued his mind waking him. Dark circles grew under his lids from his forced insomnia. Cuts and bruises littered his pale skin reminding him of how long he’s been there. Some of the cuts were healed while others were still spilling fresh blood. His bruises varied in colors, the dark black and blue ones were new while the yellow-green ones have been there for some time. It sickens Cal to his core that this is his only way of keeping time. 

One particular day after an especially harsh torture session there isn’t anyone to pick him up. Usually a pair of troopers come to drag him to his cell, but today there was no one. Cal doesn’t have the mental power to think about it now so he just slumps into his chair. Almost instantly he drifts off into sleep.

Cal looks around him, he’s in a small bed in a small metallic room. He has a strange feeling surrounding him, something feels familiar. He gets up from the bed and sees a work table. ‘This is my worktable’ he thinks. He must be on the Mantis! A series of metal tapping on metal comes from behind him. BD scurries in through the door beeping happily and leaves the room. Cal walks to the hull of the ship following his beloved droid. In the common area Greez and Cere are sitting on the couch talking. Cal can’t hear them but he can see their mouths moving, and their defeated body language is not encouraging. BD calls out for him to come sit with them, but Cal can’t move. His feet are stuck to the ground. His heart starts racing and he tries to yell for them. “CERE! GREEZ! I'M OVER HERE!” Hot tears burn his cheeks when no noise is made from his screaming. Neither looks up at him still lost in their own conversation. BD beeps and beeps pleading Cal to come be with them. His heart feels like it’s being torn from his chest. He is so close to what he wants more than anything, but he is powerless. While he’s stuck in place, his sanity breaks into an anxious panic. 

After what feels like hours of crying out to his little family in front of him Cal gives up. There is no use, he is powerless, it is his fault he can’t be with them. Maybe if he was stronger he could’ve escaped Trilla and avoided capture. ‘I am a pathetic excuse of a padawan’ Cal thinks, ‘Jaro fought until the end. I can never be like him. I’m not strong enough’

With a sharp gasp Cal jerks up, violently. His faced soaked in his tears from his dream, and his body covered in dried blood from his torture. Looking around Cal realized he was back in the torture chamber still strapped to the chair. He does not know how long he was out for, and was confused why he was still in the chamber. Before he could think of a plausible answer a figure emerges from a shadowed corner. “I’m curious Cal,” He recognized the calm, dangerous voice “What did you dream of?” Cal just responds with a fearful look. Trilla hasn’t spoken to him since he was captured, actually he hasn’t spoken to anyone. 

Trilla didn’t wait for his silence to end before approaching Cal. He is stiff all around, and clearly drained mentally and physically. “It felt all too real didn’t it?” Trilla asks in a new tone Cal never heard from her before. Her voice is soft and it seems like she is genuinely curious for his answer. Weakly, Cal shook his head confirming her suspicion. “You know, everyone who has been in your position had them too, even me” Trilla pauses, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, “I can get them to stop it for you.” His eyes shoot wide open and his mouth parts slightly. He knows he can’t trust her, hell she’s still the Second Sister, but he would do anything to finally put a stop to it all. Maybe this is exactly what they want him to feel. Maybe he was falling right into a trap. 

“How?” Cal almost didn’t believe that any sound actually came out. His voice is weak and his throat sore from screaming. When Trilla heard him a small smile hit her lips before quickly being replaced with something more stoic.

“I will tell the brutes that I will conduct your interrogations from now on. But don’t you worry Cal. I won’t continue their work,” Her calming, genuine tone turns into a slightly threatening one, and she grabs his shoulder tightly, “as long as you cooperate.” She moves her head in front of his staring deeply into his dead green eyes. She misses the raw emotion and passion that once filled when they fought before. His eyes used to seem like they could kill, but it’s no matter to her she will build him back into something stronger. 

“Why?” Was all Cal could manage to get out. Every part of him is screaming at him to not play into Trilla’s trap. However, part of him still has the will to live, and he knows he can’t keep this up any longer. He will have to lose this battle.

“You will learn in due time Cal, but for now it’s time to head to your cell.” Trill opened the door exposing Cal to light for the first time in hours. She then signaled for some troopers to carry Cal back. As he was being dragged out he looked to Trilla. Her eyes glued to him as a faint smile grows. 

He might’ve given into Trilla and the Empire for now, but he just needs to hold out a little longer. ‘Cere can still be on her way. She might have rounded up some help to get him out. That’s why it’s taking her so long to get me.’ Cal thinks to himself, but it doesn’t help. He can’t even convince himself Cere is on her way.  
_____________  
One Week Later  
_____________

“You know it’s true Cal!” Shouted an angry Trilla, “They betrayed you! She betrayed you!” She was standing over Cal who was sitting on the cot of his cell. His head fell into his hands and his whole body was slightly trembling. 

“No, no that’s not true” he kept repeating quietly, almost as if it was to himself rather than a response. Tears race down his face, “Cere wouldn’t do that.” His voice wasn’t as strong as it once was. Trilla could hear his loyalty to their former mentor cracking. She needed him to admit that Cere wasn’t on his side, only her own. But he was stubborn as ever, and he held onto his foolish loyalty to Cere. One day that loyalty will be hers, she knows it.

Trilla lightly cups his cheek in her hand pulling his head to look him in the eye. “She to me, Cal. She saved herself at the cost of me.” Cal’s sad, green eyes pleaded for Trilla to stop but he said nothing. “She hasn’t tried to save you. Her ship hasn’t been spotted anywhere near this planet. You need to give up this false hope of her saving you.” Trilla looks down and her voice is soft and sincere. Cal feels like she might actually care about him, but he knew that couldn’t be true. He is a Jedi and she’s the Second Sister. They’re mortal enemies she’s supposed to be at his throat, not comforting him. 

If what she says is true, that Cere hasn’t been spotted, Cal might have to give up. When he was captured by the Haxion Brood they were there instantly. Maybe it was the Empire that was Cere’s line. She always did seem terrified of them. Sure they’re a force to be reckoned with and shouldn’t be underestimated, but Cere always seemed to be more scared of them then Cal or even Greez. She never left the ship to have his back, even when his saber was destroyed and had no way to defend himself. Maybe Cal was truly just a means to an end for her. If that’s true then Cal is completely and utterly alone in the universe.

At this realization Cal falls back into the cot laying flat. He wasn’t crying or shaking anymore, in fact he was incredibly still. “You’re right. I’m all alone. It’s just me now.” There was a deafening silence in the cell. Cal’s spirit has been crushed. The only thing getting him through everything he faced on Nur so far was the hope of Cere’s rescue. With that gone what did he have to live for? Without something to hold out for, his future would just be the slow and painful transition into an inquisitor. Then he would live his lonely, hate filled life for the Empire.

‘Quicker than I thought it would take’ Trilla thought to herself. She had made Cal into her ball of clay. Now she just had to mold him into whatever she wants. A warm sensation fills her as she thinks about having all she ever wanted with Cal. But before she gets ahead of herself she needs to gain his trust. Trilla is quite giddy as she walks out the cell leaving the depressed mess of a Jedi balled up on his cot.


End file.
